


Happy Wife, Happy Life

by roeimbenny



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bipolar Ian, Closeted Mickey, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Open Marriage, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeimbenny/pseuds/roeimbenny
Summary: Mickey and Svetlana have been married for several years after his homophobic dad, Terry, caught him with another man's dick in his mouth. The situation wasn't ideal but they both needed it for different reasons. The arrangement was simple, she manages the money and takes care of their kid, Yevgeny. He manages the bar and goes on runs with his dad. Lacking sexual attraction to one another, they've decided that they can sleep with whomever they please, and given boundaries. Until, he meets Ian at the bar one evening and somehow boundaries start to blur. Do not kiss. Do not date. Do not call. Do not sleep over. And under any circumstance, do not fall in love.





	1. The Trumpet Player

**Author's Note:**

> "Mickey, you are best friend, you have to find happiness. I am wife - you happy, means I am happy. Listen, happy wife, happy life"

"I don't know what it is about you Americans, that makes so you never on time for anything."

Mickey had barely opened his eyes this morning, before hearing his wife go on about something. He grabbed a bottle of beer sitting on the nightstand in their bedroom, picking up three before finding one that wasn't empty. He hasn't been sleeping well, or at all really. He spent the whole week in Indiana visiting his sister, Mandy and her new baby. One thing was for sure, babies cry, a lot. He did not recall Yev crying that much as an infant, not that he was there for most of it. Although, he was glad to see his sister and spend time with her, he was glad to be home. Even if it meant he had to hear Svet's nagging again.

" ...and cleaning. You do not clean. I clean - You still not out bed? Get up, we have to be there in 10 minutes." Svetlana ripped the covers, from Mickey and took the beer bottle from his hand, taking a swig, before putting it back on the nightstand.

"Where the fuck are we going? It's like 10am" Mickey rubbed his eyes and searched the bed for his phone to check the time.

"It's 2pm. We have to be at school in 10 minutes for Yev's graduation ceremony and pretend we happy family, yes?" Svetlana handed Mickey his phone and laid out a black button up shirt with a new pair of khaki pants. "I picked out outfit for you. Nice, right? I am good wife. Let us go" She took the remainder of his beer and chugged it before exiting his room. 

“Pretty sure, the kid is in kindergarten and we have about 13 more years for graduation” he shouted after her, rolling his eyes. 

Mickey and Svetlana have been married for years and their relationship started as strictly business. Svetlana was pregnant by a very dangerous man who threatened to kill her if she didn’t abort her child. Mickey was thrown out and disowned by his father after an encounter of him with another man. By chance, they met at a local bar, the Alibi Room, and after Mickey downed many drinks unsure of his next plans, they became close.

***  
“Marry me,” Svetlana proposed after hanging out the second night. 

“Not my type,” Mickey answered quickly and took a shot.

“No shit, not mine either” Svetlana smirked and looked up and down before continuing, “You marry me – dad ignores you being rainbow boy. I marry you, and I won’t be murdered by Russian mafia. Win-win?”

As crazy as it sounded at the moment, Mickey was desperate to get back into his dad’s good graces. He was only seventeen, dirt poor, no job, and no where to live – this could be his only way out. 

They fell into routine very easily and after one year of living together at his father’s house, they decided to move into the apartment above the Alibi Room, after Mickey got a job bartending. Their arrangement was the perfect situation, but also dangerous. If anyone found out that their relationship wasn’t legit – they’d both be in very dangerous situations. As precautions, they set up strict rules. The were allowed to sleep with whomever they’d like under the circumstances.

1\. Do Not Date  
2\. Do Not Kiss  
3\. Do Not Spend the Night  
4\. Do Not Bring Home  
and under any circumstance, at all  
5\. Do Not Fall in Love

The rules were easy enough and after five years of being together, there has never been a problem. They’ve actually become very good roommates and best friends. Yevgeny, Svetlana’s son, looks as Mickey as his father and treats him as such, as well. 

***

Mickey checks his phone before getting out of bed and putting on the outfit Svetlana picked out. Three new texts. 

MANDY:  
We miss you already, shithead. Tell Yevgeny, Auntie loves him and congrats on the graduation. Wish we could be there. 

Attached was a picture of her daughter, Anastasia, named after their mother. She most certainly had her large blue eyes.

ROBERTO:

Hey, I tried calling you last night. Where were you? Dinner tonight?

Roberto was the most recent fuck and God; he was so clingy. After the second fuck, he started calling every day and demanding dinner dates. Every now and then the guys he would see would expect more, but they also knew how to take a fucking hint. He deleted the message and made a mental note to never talk to him again. 

DAD:

Need you tonight. Meet me in Boys Town at 11:45pm. Fairytale. 

Mickeys heart froze momentarily. It wasn’t strange that his dad needed him late night on a Tuesday but it was peculiar that he needed him in a very prominent area, known for its gay bars. Instead of questioning it too much, he decided to just respond, OK. 

The graduation was as boring as expected. Parents looked ridiculous as they dabbed their eyes watching their kindergartens cross the stage in little cap and gowns and receive fake diplomas.  
Mickey turned to his wife, hoping to share a snicker as how incredibly lame this was, but found that she was also wiping hear from her eyes.

“Fucking pussy.” He mustered inaudible under his breathe but somehow Svetlana’s super bionic ears, hears him and slaps him on the arm.

Still as lame as he thought it all was, when it was Yevgeny’s turn to cross the stage and collect his diploma. Mickey’s chest tightened up and he shouted loudly enough to collect more than a few stares and his phone was bursting with pictures and videos of that entire 45 second walk across the kindergarten stage. 

At the end of the ceremony, Mickey was eager to leave to get back home to eat some dinner before he has to meet his dad at the club but Svetlana was busy chatting with the president of the school. From across the room, it’d look like they were flirting. 

Mickey made his way across the room to where they were standing, and the Yevgeny greeted him with an eager, “Daddy!”

“Hello, Mr. Milkovich, I’m Hal, the principal of this academy. It’s a pleasure to meet you at last. I have a lot from you from Svet.” The tall blonde hair man stated and stole a glance towards Svetlana.

“Yeah, real pleasure” Mickey gestured towards Hal and then towards Svet, “You ready to go? I got someplace to be tonight.”

As the got down the block and close to the house Mickey started laughing hysterically. Svetlana looked at him as if he were mad and eventually joined in as well. Little Yevgeny started laughing as well, because he felt left out. 

“I can’t believe your fucking him! He’s the principal.” Mickey said between laughs and playfully smacks her. 

“Yes, academy is not cheap. We save much money this way. Plus, he plays trumpet.” She says back, still laughing. 

“And?” Mickey looks puzzled. 

“Strong tongue.”

Mickey throws his head back in laughter and lightly shoves her. He picks up Yevgeny and takes him inside and starts making dinner.

After he eats, he checks his phone and sees he only has an hour to be in Boys Town to meet his dad so he puts Yevgeny in bed and takes a quick shower and heads out for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy. I have a good plan where I am taking this and I promise it will get there. This will be a slow burn with some angst but I promise it'll be a good ride. I love fics where Svet and Mickey are good friends so thats how I got the idea for this one. Please leave me kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I thrive off of feedback. Thanks! You can expect a update by the end of the week.


	2. Survival Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet!

As much as he already wasn’t looking forward to going to a gay bar with his dad, he was really regretting his decision now. He arrived at the club about fifteen minutes early and shot a quick text to his dad that he arrived. While he stood outside smoking a cigarette, waiting for his next instruction, a car pulled up.

“Hey handsome, Wanna take a ride around the block?” an older gentleman asked from the inside of his S-Class Mercedes. Mickey instantly became irritated. 

“Do I look like a fucking fag for sale to you?” Mickey bucked at the gentlemen and rolled his eyes. _Come the fuck on Terry, where are you?_ He thought to himself. He is not interested in his dad pulling up any minute and have him think he was flirting with some queen.

“Yes.” The other man said quickly.

“Well this ain’t Macy’s, bitch. You ain’t window shopping!” Mickey spat back quickly. He began to hate Terry even more minute after minute. 

“You’re in Boys Town, outside a club called the Fairytale.” The older man smirked. 

“Why don’t you fuck off before I give you a broken spine to go along with that limp wrist!” Mickey has had enough, he tailed after the car screaming. The car sped off to which Mickey grabbed an empty beer bottle from the car and threw it after the car. “Yeah! Get going!” 

In this moment, he instantly decided the club scene was not for him. He usually picked up guys from hotel restaurants, and would make a quick pass, take a quick trip upstairs and never have to see them again. Usually, it would be older, closeted men, traveling on business and they didn’t want to see him again anymore than Mickey did. Every now and then, a guy like Roberto would come along and turn out to be a local and want to take things outside of the hotel room. Now was not the time or place to be picking up men or talking to, when his father would be showing up any minute. 

He pulled his phone out to make sure he didn’t miss any calls or texts since he’s been there. He was pleased to see that he had a text message from his father, Terry.

DAD:

I can’t make it – something big came up. I need you to find a kid that works at this club. Names Curtis. It's for Ronnie 

Fucking perfect, a damn robbery would be more appealing then this. The last thing he wanted to do is go into a prominent gay club on a Tuesday, to find some random guy named Curtis.

Still, seems easy enough, he thought and responded to the text saying “OK”, he still didn’t know how he was going to find this guy or what he would do with him when he found him. However, the pressure of being with his dad quickly faded and he’d maybe even try his best to maybe enjoy himself while he was alone. 

Wrong. As soon as he walked into the club he instantly regretted his decision. The flashing neon lights were overpowering. The annoying electro music was extremely too loud and he felt the eyes of multiplier men on his back. Particularly from an attractive red headed guy behind the bar, wearing nothing but a gold speedo about two times two small. 

Against better judgment, Mickey found himself across the club and in front of the bar where he was working. It wasn’t very crowded, but out of the three bartenders working, all of the patrons were surrounded by this particular red head. When he approached the bar, the reasoning was clear. As he reached the counter, the bartender smiled as he looked Mickey over. Mickey immediately felt self-conscious and suddenly very out of place. It was obvious to everyone there, including Mickey, that this man was very attractive. Standing at about 6’2”, he was at least half a foot taller than Mickey. His messy red hair was out of place and contrasted against his pale skin. His eyes were a deep green and stared at him awaiting Mickey to order.

“Whatcha drinking?” he asked cooly and Mickey was suddenly reminded why he was there.

“Curtis working tonight?” Mickey ignored him and cut to the chase. He wasn’t the one for small talk and definitely not when he was out on business. Especially when he was in a bar of this nature, talking to a nearly naked, very attractive ginger haired man who was very clearly was also into men. 

“Who’s asking?” The redhead broke the stare and looked away quickly. _Well, that attraction died quickly._

“Well genius, considering you just saw my mouth move, I’m going take a wild stab and guess it’s me.” Mickey rolled his eyes. His irritation grew wider and he opted to smoke a cigarette. He pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. Before he could even light it, the bartender grabbed it from his mouth.

“Can’t smoke in here.” He responded instantly and grabbed it from his mouth. “And, no, he actually quit yesterday. Something about money issues. I’m Ian.” He put the cigarette behind his ear and extended his arm for a handshake. 

Ignoring the handshake, Mickey flicked him off while reaching over the bar to grab his cigarette and put it in the pack. Turning around, he dialed his dad’s number to which he didn’t answer. He opted to shoot a quick text instead.

_Yo, Curtis doesn’t work here anymore. Quit yesterday. Want me to check somewhere else?_

Terry responded back almost immediately.

DAD:  
Shit, must’ve been on to us. I’ll get a new lead and let you know tomorrow.

“Leaving already?” The bartender, Ian called after Mickey after he started walking away from the bar. “Have a drink, you look tense.”

For whatever reason, Mickey considered this briefly. He told Svetlana not to expect him for a few hours and since this Curtis guy was MIA, he didn’t have a reason _not_ to stay. He checked out his surroundings before sitting down, last thing he needed was someone he knew catching him having a drink at a gay bar. But he’s a had a rough day, and although he works at a bar, it’s been a while since he’s had a drink at all. Sensing his lack of a response was a yes, Ian began making some fruity drink and Mickey looked around. The bar wasn’t very busy on a Tuesday night so he wondered what the hell the bartender thought he was doing because Mickey was not going to drink an Appletini. 

“This one is on the house for the grumpy guy right here!” Ian said cheerfully and slid the glass in Mickey’s direction. He noticed his hesitation and started to explain, “It’s called an Appletini, has uhh –“

“I know what the fuck it has in it. I’m a bartender. I’m wondering why you’re sliding in my fucking direction. Do I look like I drink fucking cocktails?”

“Please don’t make me answer that” Ian giggled to which Mickey gave him a finger. “So uh, you have a name?”

“Mickey.” He said and chugged his Appletini. Pretty good, he thought to himself. Ian must’ve read his face because he gave him a pleased smug smirk and started making two more. 

Leaning in closer, Ian whispered, “Hey, I get off in 15, do you mind if I sit here with you and have a drink? I’m having a weird day.”

Before Mickey could either accept or protest, he heard a familiar voice call his name from behind him. 

“Mickey?” Mickey turned around and found no other than Roberto, his latest fuck buddy, approaching the bar where he sat. “Mick! I’ve been trying to call you!” He smiled at him and then turned to Ian. “I’ll take two of whatever’s he’s drinking.”

“No, fuck you – I was just leaving.” Mickey said abruptly. He got up and headed towards the exit. 

Mickey grabbed his coat and instead of heading to the door, he headed to the bathroom, not quite ready to leave the bar yet, but hoping dickhead Roberto would get a clue. After a few minutes of standing alone in the bathroom, the door opened and he was hoping that it would not be who he thought it was but was pleased when the man spoke. 

“That your boyfriend or something?” Ian said nervously. Mickey should be wondering why this bartender whom he’d just met followed him in the bathroom. However, he wasn’t and was more-so relived that it was not Roberto.

“Nope.” Mickey said abruptly, almost defensively. To clarify he continued, “I don’t date.”

“Hmmm” Ian seemed to think that answer over.

“What?!”

“Nothing, just that’s not what he said.” Ian said coyly. “Looked pretty heartbroken over it, I told him I’d try to smooth things over with you.”

“What? You’re my fucking therapist now? Sound like my damn wife.” Almost instantly after Mickey said it, he wished he could take it back. He was used to hiding the fact he was into guys but for whatever he was self-conscious about revealing he had a wife to someone outside of his day to day life. 

“Oh you’re married?” He looked for Mickey to respond, and after he nodded his head, he continued, “Cool. I was totally kidding by the way, the second you walked away – he chugged your drink and started flirting with DJ.”

“So, why’d you follow me in here?” 

“Well, we were going to have a drink before dipshit showed up. I’m still down.” Ian responded matter-of-factly. 

Ian pulled out his own pack of cigarettes and lit one and inhaled deeply before passing it to a very confused Mickey. 

“Thought we couldn’t smoke in here?” Mickey responded but still taking the lit cigarette from his hand. 

“I’m off the clock, I don’t really care what you do.” Ian leaned in close enough to kiss him and Mickey braced himself to what would come next but instead he took back the cigarette and put it in his own mouth and smiled. “So about that drink?”

Before Mickey could respond, one of the security officers came rushing in the bathroom and looked at Ian, Mickey and the lit cigarette. The guard was very muscular and looked like he was perfect for the job. His height made him intimidating.

“You know you can’t smoke in here.” He said cooly towards Ian. 

“I know; I was just putting it out. Long day at work Roger. We were just leaving.” Ian said back and motioned towards the door.

“Alright. I don’t want to see that again, Curtis.” Roger said calmly and then looked at them both before closing the door. 

Mickey was fuming. He looked up at Ian who clearly could see what has happened. He started to ease out of the bathroom slowly at first but picked up his pace as he moved through the crowd. When they reached the door, it looked almost as if Ian-Curtis was going to jet but Mickey stopped him. 

“Your Curtis? Why’d you lie to me?” Mickey said annoyed and pulled his phone out to text his dad. Sensing he was probably alerting someone Ian snatched the phone from his hand and silently pleaded with his eyes. 

“Look at you! Of course, I wasn’t going to confess that I am who you were looking for. I have some survival instincts you know.” Ian huffed and looked around before leaning in, “Plus, I didn’t lie to you. My real names Ian, Curtis is just my stage name so creeps don’t start looking for me outside of work.”

Mickey gave him a very skeptical look. He wasn’t sure if he believed him or not. They only thing he was sure of was his father wanted something to do with him and he just uncovered that man’s true identity. Hopefully that would be enough for him because he would be OK if he never steps foot in another club such as this ever again. Ian could probably sense his doubt in his eyes so he reached in his pocket and grabbed his wallet and pulled out his ID card and handed it to Mickey.

Mickey read the ID, and recognized the last name almost immediately. Everyone in the Southside knew the Gallagher’s, whether it be for the town drunk, Frank or the genius kid, Lip – who Mickey had the misfortune of knowing due to Mandy.

“You’re fucking Southside? And Frank’s son?” Mickey asked puzzled while trading Ian’s ID for his phone. “What the hell did my Uncle Ronnie want with you?”

Ian’s eyes widened immediately. He looked around frantically and Mickey predicated instantly his next move. 

“You’re Ronnie Milkovich’s nephew?” He didn’t wait for confirmation, “There goes those damn survival instincts again.” He muttered to himself and crossed the street.

Mickey started to follow but before he realized what was happening Ian took off in the other direction sprinting. Usually, in other circumstances, Mickey would chase him and give him a beat down, for lying and then another for running but it was late, and he wanted nothing more then to be in his bed. He decided to not tell his dad that he found out and confirmed Curtis’ real identity, not until he learned exactly what the hell was going on and how Ian was involved somehow. He decided to go home and he dreamt of a red-headed boy that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I finished this really late and didn't proofread yet so please excuse the mistakes. I hope you enjoy. As always, I appericate the love. I promise this will all make sense and tie in shortly. Stay tuned for a new chapter soon than later.


	3. Hello Strangers

For the first time in over two weeks, Mickey slept soundlessly. All night long, he had a pleasant dream with him, and Svetlana, being free, safe, and away from all of the dangers that Chicago brings. A dream that he’s had before, so the familiar feeling was comforting yet frustrating because it would never happen. As long as his dad was alive and as long as Svetlana had mobsters keeping tabs on her they would always be in danger. A perfect life, yet not free. Although reality was closing in on him, the feeling was pure and never failed to reminded him of what could never be.

“Karaoke!” Svetlana plopped on the bed waking Mickey up from his gentle abyss. He took a glance at the clock and realized it was only 15 minutes past 8:00 in the morning. 

“You’re a terrible singer.” Mickey mumbled and turned back over hoping to fall back into his peaceful dream. Right when he started to get comfortable, Svetlana pulled the covers back from him shaking him from his sleep once more. 

“No! For the bar.. Karaoke!” She insisted and began to shake him a little bit. Mickey started to sit up and adjusted to the difference in light in the room. He knew she was trying to find a way to get profits up at bar. “We can host karaoke, people drink then sing and then drink more. It will be fun and we make a lot of money.” Svetlana added optimistically. “We start tonight. I already make plans, just make sure you show up.”

“Always do.” 

Mickey got out the bed and checked his phone. He had roughly about 45 minutes before he had to do anything at all. He stretched his arms and decided to hop in the shower. The shower was just what his body needed after the week he’s been having and after the night he had. He had no intention of telling his dad the true identity of Ian but the curiosity of it bugged him. He wanted to pry information from Mandy, who happened to date his brother, Lip but without seeming to involved. After his shower, he decided to brush off his thoughts and head into the kitchen to make a cup a coffee. To his surprise, lukewarm coffee was already on the table with a half eaten bagel and a note from Svetlana. 

_I take Yevgeny to school and go open bar. I expect you there tonight at 7. Don’t forget. xxSvetlana_

Mickey smiled at his note and he instantly felt better. He had a good life, even if it was a lie. They were happier than they’ve ever been and safe, that’s all that matters. 

A knock on the door interrupted his breakfast and it startled Mickey because hardly anyone knew where he was living and the ones that did never visited, especially at 9am. He grabbed his baseball bat for precautions and opened the door. 

Ian. 

“Woah, easy there buddy.” Ian said carefully eyeing the baseball bat in Mickey’s arm. 

Ian.

“Uh are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Ian. 

“You mind if I come in? Kinda freezing out here.” Ian chuckled nervously and started to feel a bit unsure of himself. 

Ian. 

Mickey catches his breathe and forces himself to smile. 

“Sorry I thought you were – “

“You were right.” Ian finishes his sentence.

“No, I thought you were the police.” Mickey lies quickly.

“Oh okay, I thought you were going to say having a mental breakdown outside of a complete stranger’s door.” Ian smiles, “Still -,” pointing at the baseball bat Mickey was holding, “- an interesting way of greeting the cops.”

“I thought you said you were Southside; those pigs are not friends.” Mickey genuinely smiles this time and for whatever reason allows Ian to come in. 

He could think of a thousand reasons why he should not let him in and about a thousand more on why he should sneak a text to his dad to tell him that he’s there. Yet, he does neither and offers him a cup of coffee. Once the coffee’s done and they finish exchanging pleasantries he decided that he’d talk to him them.

“I have a lot of questions but I don’t know exactly where the fuck to start” Mickey said after a few minutes of silence. 

“Okay. I can answer a few of those.” Ian said sipping his coffee before continuing, “I know your sister, Mandy.” He smiled and waited for a response. 

“Okay, so?”

“So I called her last night after we left the club.”

“You mean after you ran away but okay continue.” 

Ian ignored him, “She was just as concerned as I was, and said that you could probably help me.”

“And, why the hell would she say that?” Mickey added, not so much to Ian but aloud in general. “And why wouldn’t she call me?” He added, getting notably frustrated. 

“Listen, I am in some trouble and I think you’re my only hope.” Ian said mimicking a small puppy. Looking like he was on the verge of tears, Mickey groaned audibly and rolled his eyes. This was new for him and in the short time he’s known Ian, he seemed perky, happy, arrogant, and all around confident. This, this, was not like him. It made Mickey feel something for him, maybe pity, but he decided to help. 

"Oh God, what've you done?" Mickey started to look curious. He wasn't originally interested because his dad was going to PAY him to turn him over and now he's the only hope?

"Well I just found out that your dad and Ronnie were locked up last night..but probably not for much longer. And when they get out, I'm a goner for sure." Ian said shaking his head, seeming to be thinking of something very serious.

“Somehow, you left me with more questions then I had originally.” Mickey sighed and pulled his pack of cigarettes. “Start from the beginning.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the trouble that Ian had gotten himself in. He explained that he had bipolar disorder and before he had it under control, and assured him that it was definitely under control now, that he had the misfortune of pissing off Ronnie. He didn’t go into much details and claimed that it was for Mickey’s own good that the less details he knew was the better. Because if he knows much more about what was going on, he’d be in trouble too. But essentially, just that he has something that Ronnie wants and if he gives it to him, then more people would be in bigger danger than just him. As curious as it all made him Mickey didn’t push the subject any more. He had no clue what bi-polar disorder was, what could he have that could be so bad, and more importantly how he could help. However, before Mickey could ask any questions – Ian assured him that he would tell him everything he needed to know when he needed to know. For whatever reason, Mickey trusted that. 

Before they knew it, it was very late in the afternoon and Svetlana was banging on the door. Mickey checked the time and realized it was after 7 and he had promised Svetlana that he would be working the bar for karaoke night. He quickly opened the door expecting the worst but to his surprise she was smiling and pulled him into a huge embrace. 

“Fuck was that for?” Mickey sounded puzzled but hugged her back.

“You gotta see downstairs! It is packed! We haven’t been this busy in long time.” Svetlana was beaming, she was wearing a tight fitting black dress with a matching lace choker and bangs almost covering her eyes. “Karaoke was a great idea! I gotta get back down there….who is orange boy?” She pointed at Ian who was still sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Hi, I am Ian. You must be Mickey’s wife; he’s told me a lot about you.” Ian smiled widly and extended his hand for a handshake. Svetlana ignored his gesture and instead glanced at Mickey, looking for some unspoken answers. After living together for so long, they’ve developed a shorthand where they can communicate without even talking. Mickey shrugged and looked at the door and Svetlana nodded. 

“Meet you downstairs, hurry up! I need you.” She snapped at him and left without acknowledging Ian again. 

“Well. It’s been fun, take care of yourself.” 

“I still need your help Mick.” Ian shuffled towards where Mickey stood, now standing less than a foot away from one another. “You can help me, right?”

“Well right now I have a bar full of people, that need help getting drunk, and unless you like karaoke – I’ll talk to you later, okay? You obviously know where to find me.”

“Well it just so happens, I LOVE karaoke.” Ian said matter-o-factly. “I happen to also love drinking so I hope you can return the favor of serving me an amazing Appletini!” 

Mickey chuckled, instead of arguing with him on who makes a better drink, he shuffled him out the door and down the stairs. He was not used to having any other friends other than Svetlana and frequent flyers at the bar. As dangerous as it may be, it was happy to have hung out with Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait (and that this chapter is tiny!) I've been swamped with RL lately and overall unmotivated. I have the next chapter planned out and will go in depth of the trouble that Ian has found himself in and of course details about how Mickey can help....
> 
> I should be posting a monster chapter by Friday / Saturday. I should be maintaining a weekly schedule from there. I hope you guys like it...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy. I have a good plan where I am taking this and I promise it will get there. This will be a slow burn with some angst but I promise it'll be a good ride. I love fics where Svet and Mickey are good friends so thats how I got the idea for this one. Please leave me kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I thrive off of feedback. Thanks! You can expect a update by the end of the week.


End file.
